Antartique
by BillySage
Summary: "Elle avait toujours une frange blonde qui cachait ses yeux. J'avais rencontré Bebe Steven avec cette frange, et depuis les nombreux mois que l'on se connaissait, elle portait toujours cette même mèche de cheveux, qui cachait son regard de glace" YURI.


**Antartique**

**.  
**

Elle avait toujours une frange blonde qui cachait ses yeux. J'avais rencontré Bebe Steven avec cette frange, et depuis les nombreux mois que l'on se connaissait, elle portait toujours cette même mèche de cheveux, qui cachait son regard de glace.

Notre première rencontre était un rendez-vous qui avait été arrangé par Kenny McCormick, un bon ami. Ils disaient que nous pourrions devenir amies. Il avait ajouté un gros clin d'œil très éloquent. Le message était passé. J'étais bisexuelle, je le savais depuis longtemps, et apparemment, Bebe aussi.

La première chose que j'avais remarquée chez elle lorsque l'on me l'avait présentée, c'était ses cheveux. Longs, très longs, comme infinis, bouclés, volumineux, d'un blond éblouissant. Superbes. Des centaines de boucles qui dévalaient sans fin son dos, ces boucles qui absorbaient tout son être. On ne voyait rien d'autre. Ni la grâce de sa silhouette, ni ses mains fines, ni son sourire doux ou sa jupe rose.

Tout cela, je ne l'avais vus que quelques heures plus tard, au fur et à mesure que je la regardais et que je l'écoutais. Je n'avais vu que ses cheveux, et sa frange. Sa frange blonde qui masquait ses yeux. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas fait attention, ce n'est que lorsque je l'avais quittée, le soir venu, que je m'étais aperçu que je n'avais pas vu la couleur de ses iris.

Moi, Tammy Warmer, j'avais connue beaucoup de filles différentes, et justement, Bebe Steven, elle n'était pas comme les autres. J'avais été conquise. Autant par son physique que par son caractère à la fois adorable et effacé. Très secrète, très mystérieuse. Fascinante.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ou quatre mois que nous nous voyions régulièrement – amies, amantes, amoureuses, je n'en savais trop rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais dégagé son front une seule seconde. Cette mèche ne voulait pas bouger et ne me laissait pas voir ses yeux. J'ignorais pourquoi elle les cachait ainsi. Ils étaient bleus clairs, et tout à fait normaux d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, alors pourquoi les masquer?

Même lorsque je dormais chez elle – ce qui était régulièrement le cas – elle faisait toujours attention à ce que ses iris restent dissimulés derrière ce rideau effilé de mystère blond. Ça m'obsédait. Sincèrement, j'y pensait tout le temps, à chaque minute de chaque jour. Il fallait que je sache. Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle et à ses yeux.

Ce soir-là, elle m'invita à passer la nuit chez elle, et bien, sûr, elle resta cachée derrière ses cheveux. Cependant, vers quatre heures du matin, alors que je ne devais pas dormir depuis plus d'une heure, je fus réveillée par des sanglots. Ils provenaient de la salle de bain. Je regardai un instant à ma droite, elle n'était plus à côté de moi.

Immédiatement, je me levai et entrai dans la pièce en question. Plongée dans l'obscurité, je me dirigeai à tâtons jusqu'à elle et la pris aussitôt dans mes bras.

_**Tu pleures**? Demandai-je

_**Non**. Répondit-elle, brièvement, afin de masquer sa voix tremblante. Resserrant mon étreinte, je la forçai à se retourner face à moi.

_**Si**, souris-je, **tu pleures**.

J'écartai sa frange de son front. La lumière de ses prunelles éclaira soudainement son visage, comme deux taches blanches dans le noir. Le noir de la nuit, comme celui de son mystère. Je posai ma main sur ma joue, caressant délicatement sa peau.

_**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas**? Demandai-je en sentant une goutte toucher mon index.

_**Je t'aime**, souffla-t-elle, **et je sais que toi non**. **Alors tu vas s'en doute t'en aller.**

_**T'as pas à t'en faire, Bebe**. Je répondis à voix basse.

_**Ça veut dire quoi ça**?

_**Que j'ai besoin de toi, de toute façon**.

La petite lumière s'éteignit, je savais qu'elle venait fermer les yeux. Doucement, je vins embrasser ses paupières closes, puis effleurer chacun de ses cils, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Le noir nous envahit de nouveau.

Rideau.

Comme ses yeux devaient être clairs.

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Plusieurs choses à dire :**

Premièrement, pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est **Tammy**, elle est dans l'épisode La Bague, c'est la nouvelle copine de Kenny.

Deuxièmement, je sais que c'est du **yuri** et que ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un texte sur Bebe et cette histoire de cheveux, et de _l'hétéro_, ça ne me semblait... **pas marcher**. J'ai cherché quel garçon pourrait convenir, et puis j'ai pensé à Tammy.

Troisièmement, je crois que c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
